I Have You
by MineAlone
Summary: Troy and his girlfriend are moving 2000 miles away. How will he and Gabriella cope with being away from each other?


**Hey guys (: I've finally found the courage to post an actual story. I'm sorry for any typos or grammatical errors. I've read through it a couple of times, but I always miss something. Also, I haven't quite got this layout thing down yet, so it may not look very pretty once I upload it…please forgive. Anyway, happy holidays to all of you! **

**Oh yeah, and I own nothing but the plot…too bad, though.**

Christmas traditions were…well, _tradition_. It was the season of giving; the season of cookies and candies…yummy, yummy candies. It was the season of miracles. Gabriella loved Christmas, even in New Mexico where the winters weren't much different from any of the rest of the year. She loved Christmas in Albuquerque even if a white Christmas was a dream. She turned off the lights in her apartment before flicking on the Christmas lights she had just finished hanging. Her apartment began to glow, and she was giddy about Christmas and all its traditions. After all, everyone knew December was dedicated to Gabriella. It was more important to her than to anyone else.

"_Think of all the beautiful memories to be created, Troy." She had once said. "Christmas is when everything can be perfect. It defies all laws. It's the time when people care more about someone else than they do about themselves."_

"_You live in a fairytale, Gabriella Montez." He was reclining on her couch as she hung stockings from her fireplace._

_She turned to look at him, "Why would you say that?"_

_He didn't look up from the magazine in his hands, and he also didn't hear the hurt in her voice, "Because everyone doesn't have perfect Christmases like the Montez family."_

_Gabriella didn't speak for a few minutes. She just continued decorating, "My Christmases haven't been perfect for a long time, Troy, but that doesn't mean that one day they won't be. If you're determined that Christmas can't be special then it never will be," Troy was looking at her now. He had never heard her sound like this before, "When I was little my Daddy used to wake me up really early, before Mom was awake, and he would always tell me the Christmas story, you know, the real one. He would always say, 'Isn't it neat that a little baby could change the world? That's what Christmas is about, Princess, making the world better. If it's possible, this is the time of year it is most likely to happen, when everyone's heart is open to change.' He would tell me it wasn't about gifts, but about making the people you love happy, and I always thought that was just so amazing. I thought it was amazing that I could make other people happy," she giggled, "then we would make breakfast for Mom," she bit her lip and smiled, before walking over to Troy. Gently, she urged him to make room for her on the couch. She scooted close to him, taking his hand in her own, "Maybe your Christmases haven't been so great, but maybe that's because you are looking at it the wrong way, Troy. Don't think of the things your parents do wrong, or the socks your aunt always gets you, or the tree your parents never liked to put up. It's not about those things." She boldly kissed his cheek, "I promise if you try to make one person extra delighted this Christmas your Christmas will be wonderful. And I promise to make it my goal to show you how great the holiday can be." And she had._

_Troy couldn't speak. He just stared at her; he stared at her long enough for her to become self-conscious. She began to blush prettily before he could finally respond to her, "You are something else Gabriella Montez."_

Gabriella pulled the snowman shaped cookies from her oven. She had had so many Christmases, and she could honestly say she had enjoyed every one of them. They were all without flaw for her. Especially since she got to celebrate twice a year.

"_I'm so tired of only getting to see you for twenty minutes before Mom and I have to dash off to the next house," Gabriella whined into the receiver._

_Troy agreed absentmindedly, "Uh-huh."_

"_You aren't even listening," her voice became defeated, "Troy don't you miss __**me**__ on Christmas?"_

_He realized that he had accidentally hurt her feelings, "Of course I do, Brie." His voice was soft in her ear and she was reassured, "but there isn't much we can do about it. I mean we can't just not go see everyone else."_

"_I know," she reclined on her bed, the phone firmly against her ear, "I wish there was a day just for us."_

_He laughed, "Like a Troy and Gabriella Christmas?"_

"_No, silly," she giggled and it made him smile. She was always so cute. "I mean us as in all of our friends as well._

"_Friend Christmas?"_

_Realization hit her, "Yes, exactly! Troy, I love you; you are an absolute genius!" The fact that it was a question didn't seem to faze her._

_The tradition was born. _

So now, Gabriella was awaiting the arrival of her friends and the official start of 'Friend Christmas.' It had been going strong for five whole years. Five years of laughter, love, and amazing friendship.

Gabriella all but squealed when her doorbell rang. She almost tripped over her rug as she dashed to the door, and was greeted by Zeke and Sharpay.

"Hey!" the girls engulfed one another in hugs, giggling excitedly as Zeke stood holding a tray of cookies.

Gabriella smiled before taking them from him, "I don't even know why I try," she joked, "Mine just come frozen and you put them in the oven for fifteen minutes."

Zeke kissed her cheek, "It's okay, Gabby, you supply the holiday cheer. I'll supply the sweets."

Gabriella sat Zeke's cookies beside her own before the door bell rang again.

"How's my favorite hostess?" Chad picked her up in a bone crushing hug.

"Chad," Taylor scolded, "she's tiny. Don't kill her before I get to hug her too."

"I'm wonderful, Chad, and hi, Taylor." Gabriella wrapped her arms around the other woman, "I've missed you."

"You too, girlie. Where have you been?" Taylor demanded lightly.

"Work," Gabriella responded simply, "and where have you been?"

"Babysitting as usual," Taylor thrust a thumb in Chad's direction, laughing.

Gabriella laughed as well before ushering her friends into the living room to join Zeke and Sharpay.

Twenty minutes passed and Gabriella was becoming anxious, "Where is Troy?"

As if on cue a deafening crash sounded throughout Gabriella's apartment, eliciting several screams and Sharpay trying to defend herself with one of Gabriella's cookies.

"Great entrance, man!" Chad yelled, realizing it was Troy, "Way to scare the hell out of us!"

Troy laughed, several death glared directed towards him. Gabriella, the good hostess she was, made her way to Troy and his girlfriend.

"Hey, guys," she smiled that million dollar smile. The one that made men swoon and women quake; that smile she obliviously possessed, "I'm so glad you finally made it. I was worried."

Jennifer, Troy's girlfriend, spoke happily, "We wouldn't miss it for the world. Thanks for inviting me as well."

"Of course," Gabriella beamed, "I hope you enjoy it just as much as the rest of us do."

It was funny how even in a room full of people Gabriella could feel so alone. She hated this feeling. It made her want to cry. She had never wanted to cry on Christmas; this was her favorite holiday. She felt that pressure in her stomach that told her she didn't belong. Looking around at the couples in her home she just knew she was out of place. She looked down at her lap, green and red sprinkles from Zeke's cookies on her jeans. She was trying to distract herself from the gentle way Zeke and Sharpay were looking at one another, the way Taylor giggled under Chad's tickling touch, and the way Troy's hand slid up and down Jennifer's arm.

"Hey, Gabby," Sharpay called out, "when do we open presents?"

She looked up, a fake smile painting her beautiful face, "I think now is a good time."

Walking over to the tree, Gabriella was the center of attention, "Okay, well I think these," she gestured to nearly every gift, "are all for me, and you guys can share this one." She presented a single festive bag.

"Boo!" Chad threw popcorn at her.

"I'm kidding," she choked while dodging the salty food headed in her direction.

An hour and many wonderful gifts later and Gabriella was practically being swallowed by the Christmas tree, as she tried to grab the last gift. Brushing her now disheveled hair out of her face, she read the gift tag:

_To: My Mathlete_

_From: Your Wildcat_

The soft smile Gabriella offered Troy was answer enough to whom the gift was intended. Gingerly, she peeled off the note taped to it.

"Isn't she gonna read it?" Sharpay sort of whispered. Zeke quieted her, and Gabriella pretended not to hear.

She read silently:

_My sweet Gabriella,_

_If anyone deserves a merry Christmas, full of beauty and joy, it's you. Not only do you deserve this on Christmas, but every day of your life. You are remarkable, someone who spreads love to everyone she encounters. Your gentle personality is something I marvel at. On several occasions I have laid in bed, wondering why on Earth God decided to send someone as magnificent as you to someone like me. You have shaped my life in so many amazing ways, Brie. I don't know what I'd do without you._

_All my love,_

_Troy_

Gabriella's hands shook, and her eyes threatened tears as she finished reading Troy's card, but without missing a beat she began to open his gift to her. The blue, snowflake covered wrapping paper, Gabriella thought, was pretty even as it became garbage. As the gift came into view Gabriella bit her lower lip to no avail. The tears came and the sobs sounded. She looked up at Troy. They moved towards one another, her arms wrapping around his neck. He welcomed her.

"You've made my Christmases beyond compare. I decided it was my turn to make this one all about you." He mumbled into her hair.

"I've never gotten something so perfect, Troy." They spoke so quietly only they could hear one another.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

Around them, everyone looked at the gift. They were curious as to what was so wonderful it could cause Gabriella to cry. A large black-and-white photograph of a little boy and little girl sat amongst the wrapping paper confetti. The little girl with dark curls wore an oversized sun hat and a string of costume jewelry pearls that hit her knees. The dress she wore hung loose on her little body. It was all lace, like something a woman of the 1930's may have worn to a party. The little boy next to her donned a white shirt and jeans, but over it he wore a suit jacket far too beg for his frame; it dragged the ground and covered his hands. The children in the photograph faced one another, eyes squinted, lips puckered in a comical kiss.

Gabriella and Troy still had their arms around the other. They spoke as if no one else existed.

"I remember that," she looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling with enchantment, "we were four, and we were playing-"

"Mommy and Daddy," Troy supplied. He pushed a lock of hair out of her face, and she smiled at the sensation.

"I love it so much, Troy."

The two were brought back to reality by the sound of Jennifer's voice, "It's a beautiful picture."

Gabriella quickly pulled herself from the embrace, that pink hue that seemed forever present returned to her face.

The party came all to swiftly to a close. Only Troy and Jennifer were left.

"We should go, Troy." Jennifer ran a hand down his arm, "I'm sure Gabriella is tired, and we have to be at the airport at six tomorrow morning."

Troy nodded, standing to help Jennifer with her jacket, "I'll be right out. I just want to say goodbye to Gabriella.

Jennifer nodded, "Thank you for a lovely evening, Gabriella. It was amazing."

Gabriella waved goodbye, "It was my pleasure."

As Jennifer walked out the door Troy stepped toward Gabriella, almost nervously. She bit her lower lip, examining her shoes intently. The little bow on one of her ballet flats was frayed. She focused on it until she felt Troy's strong arms engulf her.

At the contact she threw her arms around his neck, "My Wildcat."

He felt her soft, familiar curves; she was warm against his body, "My Mathlete."

"I'm gonna miss you," she sobbed.

"And I'll miss you…more than I'll miss anyone," he kissed her temple.

"I want you to remember everything about me before you go off and start your life," she told him. "Remember the way I feel, the way I smell. Remember my voice, and the way I look, because if you forget me it will break my heart."

Her words sat in the pit of his stomach, "How could you think I'd forget you? I could never forget you." He ran his hands slowly over her body. He had known her for so long, but he had never noticed how wonderful she felt. His hands lingered on the gentle rounding of her hips before sliding up to the curve of her back. She leaned into him. His hands ceased their exploration as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply.

"Say something," he commanded.

She was crying, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you.

Troy peered into her sad eyes, "Don't say that; it makes it that much harder to let go of you. We'll still see each other, Gabriella."

"Yeah," she sniffed, "on Thanksgiving and Christmas."

He ran his fingers over her hair, at a loss for words. She was right. He wanted to deny it, tell her he would see her so often she wouldn't even know he was gone. That would be a lie though. He knew it, and she would know it.

So instead, he whispered the truth, "I love you, Mathlete."

"I love you, Wildcat."

Troy place a chaste kiss on her lips, "Don't look so sad."

Makeup stained her lovely face, "How could I not? My best friend is moving to New York City."

"I'll call you and everything. I'll tell you goodnight every night."

"Promise?"

Troy nodded, smiling faintly, "We can video chat too."

Gabriella sighed, "We should probably say bye now."

"I guess so," they hugged, "bye, Brie."

"Bye."

Troy slid into the driver's seat, glancing at Jennifer, "What?" he questioned the upset look on her face.

Jennifer crossed her arms over her chest, "It took you a long time to say goodbye to her."

"Jenny," Troy took her hand into his own, "she's my best friend, and she was really sad."

"She's in love with you, Troy." Jennifer stated.

"What? Jenny, that is ridiculous."

She shook her head, "No, it isn't. I see the way she looks at you; the way you look at her. Are you in love with her?"

"No," his voice softened, "I love you." Troy kissed her.

_Two Month Later_

Troy dialed the familiar number and waited. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey, jerk," her voice was sweet even in insult.

He smiled, "Hey, nerd. What's up?"

"Oh nothing really. It's a rare Saturday that I get to lay around my apartment. What are you up too?"

"Nothing. I'm still in bed."

She laughed and he loved it, "Isn't it close to two o'clock where you are?"

"Yeah, but it's rainy and cold, and Jenny is having a late lunch with her mother and sister."

"No boys allowed?"

"No boys allowed," he confirmed.

Troy let out a yawn and Gabriella sighed dreamily, "It's raining here too."

They were both silent for a long time. They just listened to the sound of each other breathing. It was comfortable, and it made them feel like they weren't that far apart.

Finally, Troy spoke, "You feel soft and warm and amazingly curvy. When we were saying goodbye you smelled like wildflowers, but usually you smell like vanilla. I love your honey voice, gentle and sing-song. And you are always beautiful with those big brown eyes and innocent features."

He heard her irregular breathing. It only took a second for the fact that she was trying not to cry to register, "You are impossible to forget, babe."

Gabriella let out a choked laugh, "God I miss you."

"And I miss you."

"Will you ever come back?" She sounded almost scared to ask.

"Yeah. I'll be down for nearly all of July," he answered.

That was not what Gabriella had meant. She so badly wanted to ask if he would ever come back to her. She wouldn't though. She couldn't ask him that. It was so selfish. Instead, she ended her torture, at least until he called again, "I have to go, Troy."

"Oh okay," she heard the confusion in his voice, "love you."

"Love you."

"Oh, Troy," Gabriella's voice sang out happily. She was breathless on the phone, "It is so pretty here. I wish you could see it. It's been so rainy. The sun is finally out."

Troy laughed at her excitement; she was like a little girl, "I'm glad it's nice."

"Guess what?" She cradled the phone against her cheek, eyes closed.

"What?" It surprised Troy to hear how anxious he really was.

"I, Gabriella Montez, am currently located at our favorite spot in the park, and my feet are in the water."

Troy could imagine her tiny pink toes wriggling happily as she sat at the edge of the creek. He missed their spot, surrounded by buttercups and lilacs, completely secluded from everything else. Troy was lost in the memory of Gabriella adorning the pretty flowers in her hair and around her neck.

"I wish I were with you," he sighed dreamily, "I bet you are laying back on the grass, and you're wearing the jeans with the hole above your knee and the grass stain on your butt. Plus, one of those t-shirts that show your stomach when you lift your arms." He could see her clearly, and even in such unflattering clothing, he knew she was breathtaking. He loved that most about her. She never wore anything she wasn't comfortable in. She wouldn't even wear a bikini at the public pool. She just wore what she liked, and she was always beautiful.

He heard he gasp, "How did you know," her voice was softly astounded.

"I know you, Mathlete," Troy reveled in the feeling of knowing her so well, "You always wear that on warm days at the park…those unflattering pieces of clothing."

"They make me look ugly?"

Troy laughed. She was ridiculous, "No, no. I'm joking. You'd be stunning in a potato sack."

Gabriella was glad Troy couldn't see her crimson cheeks. She pictured his lovely mouth calling her stunning.

"You still there?" He asked.

She didn't mean to whisper, but it happened, "Of course."

"Good. Getting to talk to you is my favorite part of the day," he admitted.

Her chest tightened, "Me too. Oh," she suddenly remembered, "did you get my package?"

"What package?" Troy was confused.

"My care package. I thought it would be there by now. I sent it express about a week ago."

Troy sensed the worry in her voice, "Don't worry. I'm sure it will be here soon. I can't wait."

"Me neither," his reassurance took immediate effect, "I hope you like it."

"I know I will, Brie."

"Hey, Jenny," Troy scratched the back of his neck as he entered their bedroom. The room was filled with the golden glow of the setting sun. Troy stood only in his boxers, water droplets from his recent shower glistening on his gorgeously toned chest.

"Hey," Jennifer quickly left her place on the bed to greet Troy with a kiss. She pulled back after a couple of seconds and played with his damp hair. Troy took her manicured hand into his own, before leading her to the bed. They both laid down, and Jennifer rested her head on his chest.

Troy caressed her arm, "I was wondering. Have you seen a package for me; it's from Gabriella."

Jennifer looked up at him, "Troy, you have me in bed, and you're worried about mail from another woman?"

"That's not it," he tried to console her, "it's just she sent it a week ago, and she's worried it got lost in the mail. I just want to see what she sent."

"Can't you worry about it later? All you ever do is talk to her or about her. Can you blame me for wanting us to just be _us_ for the night? No mention of the wonderful Gabriella."

"Jenny, please," he ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair, and stared into her pretty green eyes, "let's not do this. You know I love you. I just miss her; that's all. She's important to me."

"Yeah, I've noticed," she scoffed. "_Everyone_ has notice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Troy, you mentioned her in front of Mom and Dad yesterday. Even Caroline thinks it's weird."

"Oh Caroline," Troy became defensive, "the sister who has scared off every boyfriend she has ever had, and what's wrong with me mentioning her. She is a part of my life."

"Troy, it is weird for you to talk about another woman with my family." Jennifer stated.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Have you seen a package or not?"

"In the closet; it came three days ago."

Troy sat alone in the living room. He was happy to finally have Gabriella's gift, and he was trying to put his conversation with Jennifer to the back of his mind, at least for now. On top of the goodies Gabriella had arranged especially for Troy, was a letter.

_My wonderful Troy,_

_How are you? Silly question, I know how you are because I talk to you everyday. I love our conversations, but I do wish you were with me. Three more months. You are still coming down in July right? You better. Guess what? I found one of the shirts you gave me in high school. The white one. You know the one. You gave it to me purposefully. You laughed when I wore it to school, because when I stood on stage you could see right through it. I cried when people started laughing, and you felt bad. It took nearly a week for me to forgive you, but I loved (and still love) you, so I did. Anyway, this story really does have a point. I sent you the shirt. I want it back, though. It doesn't smell like you anymore and that makes me sad. Wear it for a while and send it back please. Quickly! I know how you like to procrastinate. In return I have sent you a shirt I wore to bed for like four days. You make keep it (: it smells just like me. I hope you like everything I sent you. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Gabriella_

Troy held the letter, staring, thinking. It hit him like bricks how much he really did miss her. Not seeing her beautiful face, not touching her flawless skin, he wanted so badly to be with her right now. She had written him so sweetly. He laid the paper down in order to better inspect the package. Gingerly, he opened a large silver tin situated on top of everything else. Brownies. Gabriella had perfected her mother's recipe, and now she spoiled Troy on the sweets whenever she could. Next, he pulled out a deck of cards. _For those days you are stuck inside_. It was written on a post-it note. He loved card games, especially with her. She was horrible at everything, but occasionally he would let her win just so he could witness the sparkle in her eyes, and watch her victory dance. Underneath the cards, Troy saw a Polaroid of the two together. She was flailing in his arms; it was the summer they were seventeen, and he was about to throw her into the pool. He remembered, however, he had not. She'd pleaded and grasped his neck. Those big brown eyes of hers had finally made him crumble. Unfortunately, she had pushed him in as soon as her feet were back on the ground. _Here's to more fun like this come July_, the post-it said. She also sent him socks…god knows why. What caught his eye, however, was a pair of teddy bears. _Aren't they adorable?_ it was stuck to the middle of one's head. These bears were dressed in very original outfits, he noticed. The first little bear was wearing a red and white track suit with a fourteen written on the back, and the second wore a floral dress with a white lab coat. He laughed aloud. Where on Earth could she have found them? Only she could think of something so cute and comical. He sat the bears aside and unfolded the t-shirts she had mentioned. As he lifted her shirt to his face, anticipating vanilla and that sweet natural smell she possessed, a necklace fell to the floor. With closer examination, Troy saw that it wasn't just a necklace. A tiny gold ring, just big enough for Gabriella's finger dangled from the thin chain. It was the ring her father had given her before he died. It was Gabriella's most prized possession. She had not given him just a piece of jewelry; she had given him her heart.

Gabriella rolled over. Through the sleep in her eyes she could see the red numbers of her alarm clock. 3:47. Who was ringing her doorbell? She was too sleepy to be scared, so she rolled over and prayed that whoever it was would leave. 4:23. Angrily, Gabriella threw back her blankets and literally fell out of the bed. Who the hell was at her door? She felt her way through the dark apartment, her palms finally resting on the front door. She peered through the peephole, and before her mind could register what her hands were doing, the door was open. Then, she was too stunned to move.

Troy stared at Gabriella in all her beautifully disheveled glory. Her hair was a mess of black curls, and she was only in a t-shirt, barely covering what needed to be covered. Her face was red with sleep deprivation. Despite it all, he had never seen something so wonderful in all his life.

He stepped forward, his voice soft at seeing her teary eyes, "Took you long enough."

She delicately placed her hands on his face before burying herself in his arms, "Troy you came back." He came back to her.

Troy dropped his bag so that he could pick her up bridal style. His thumb stroked the soft flesh of her bare leg. With slight difficulty he kicked his bag into the apartment and pushed her door closed. They did not speak as Troy made his way carefully to Gabriella's bedroom. They did not speak as Troy sat on Gabriella's bed, and she straddled his lap, his hands enjoying her hips and thighs. Gabriella let her fingers play against Troy's chest as she removed his shirt. He placed butterfly light kisses upon her jaw line and down her neck. Gabriella, quite reluctantly, removed herself from Troy's lap, her thighs cold from the lack of his hands. She was on her knees, removing his shoes, his socks, his pants.

"Hey," he caressed her cheek, "you don't have to do that. I'll get it." His hands stilled her fingers that fumbled with his belt. He knew she was embarrassed. She nodded and let him slip out of his clothes. She crawled into the bed next to him. They laid together, Troy's arms heavy and protective. Neither had ever felt anything so good in all their life. She turned in his arms. Her brown eyes held curiosity and excitement.

"Troy," her warm fingertips slid over his chin, his cheeks, his lips, "am I dreaming?" her lip trembled at the question.

"You aren't. I'm really, really here, Brie."

She snuggled into him, kissing his naked chest, "Why?"

Her hot breath on his body was indescribable. He ran his hand down her back, resting on her waist, "I missed you so much. When I got your package I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to see you."

For the first time, Gabriella noted the ring that hung around Troy's neck. She touched it lovingly, "So you came back for me?" She wanted to hear it; she needed to hear him say he had come back for her.

"Just for you," he pulled her up higher on the bed so that they were face-to-face. Troy watched her lick her lower lip, plump and glistening. He didn't hesitate to kiss her pretty pink mouth, "All for you, Gabriella."

Gabriella was making coffee as Troy sat at the small breakfast table. He was thoroughly enjoying the view. Neither had bothered to get dressed. So, at just the right angle, or if Gabriella stood on tiptoe to reach the creamer, Troy could see the incredible curvature of her backside. She wore black and white striped boy shorts that accentuated her natural assets. She would be embarrassed when she realized what he was looking at, but he wasn't the least bit ashamed. She was unbelievable.

Gabriella turned to smile at him, but as she recognized what he was looking at she blushed brighter than ever.

"Troy," she scolded shyly, "don't look at me like that." Her heart threatened to burst through her chest as she thought of Jennifer.

"Why are you so embarrassed? You're beautiful." Troy reclined in his chair. "Besides, I'm just trying to figure out what brand of undies you wear."

She threw a dish towel at him, still giddy with the fact that he'd called her beautiful, "It's none of your business." She sat a mug of coffee down for him. She thought of their night together. He had kissed her that once and held her all night as she slept. It was perfect as it had happened, but now, in the light of day, it was confusing. What did it mean when he had kissed her? It hadn't been passionate and hot, and it hadn't been slow and intense. It wasn't even really that much of a kiss. He had, more than anything, just pressed his lips to her own for a long time. Still, it had been beautiful. She knew it meant _something_. She sighed, whoever said girls were complicated clearly had not met Troy Bolton.

"When do you have to leave?"

He took her hand, "Two hours."

A tear slipped from Gabriella's eye; she nodded, "Okay, well we better get dressed. You don't have long to go see your parents and everyone else." She stood from the table, ready to face the day.

"Whoa, whoa, Mathlete," he caught her in his arms, "I came here to see you, no one else."

"Huh?" Gabriella looked into his intense blue eyes. She was lost in them.

"I don't care about seeing anyone else. I'm here to be with you."

"Don't leave!" She suddenly cried. She clung to him, "Please, Troy, don't leave me again. I-," she stopped.

"Say it, Gabriella," he held her face in his hands. She _had_ to say it. He needed to hear it. If she didn't say it, he couldn't stay. She had to take the next step. He had gotten onto a plane for her, but was too scared to say what he wanted her to say. He had said it millions of times before, but this time was so much different.

"I love you, Troy…so, so much. I love you more than you'll ever know. I've been in love with you since we were seventeen, and I've just been waiting for you to realize that you love me too, but you've never realized it, and I hate you for that!" She jerked away from his touch, "I hate that you met Jennifer when you went away to college, and I hate that you love her the way I love you. I hate that I have spent the last six years loving you in vain. I love you in a way you'll never love me," she was shaking, "I hate that you left me, Troy, and I hate that you don't love me the same way."

His lips crashed to hers. He kissed her face all over, "I do, Brie. I really, really do. I love you with all my heart. I love you more than anything. I'm so sorry it took this long for me to admit it, and I promise I'll never leave you again." He tasted the inside of her mouth, her tongue sweet against his.

"I love you so much," he breathed.

Troy entered the apartment, "Jenny," he called, "Jennifer." He placed his bag beside the door and proceeded to the bedroom.

He was met by a very distraught woman in the hallway, "You fucking asshole," her voice was threateningly calm, "you decide to fly 2000 miles to go see another woman and all I get is this," she recited, " 'Jenny, I'm sorry. I had to see her. I'll explain when I get back.' "

"Jennifer," he tried to no avail.

She held up her hand, "Don't. Don't. Even. Try. It.," her jaw was clenched, "Well, did you see her?"

He nodded, "Please let me explain."

She wouldn't listen, "Talk to her?"

"Yes, Jenny, let me talk."

"Troy," she folded her arms, "shut up. I have three more questions, and I swear to God you better tell the truth; then," she added slowly, "we'll see if you get to talk."

Smartly, Troy conceded.

"Did you kiss her?" Jennifer watched as Troy slowly nodded, not able to look at her at her face.

"Troy, did you sleep with her?"

"No," he said definitively, "I wanted to, but she said we couldn't."

After a few rigid breaths she spoke again, "One more. Did you tell her you were in love with her?"

"Jennifer," he sounded defeated, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I won't justify it. What I did was wrong…on so many levels. I was cruel and uncaring. And I would kick my ass. I'm so sorry."

She shrugged, wiping her face, "Okay. I forgive you," her arms were crossed as she looked at Troy, "after all, love makes you do stupid things. I knew it was coming. I just didn't want to admit it. I saw the way you looked at her. You've never once looked at me that way." Jennifer turned around and disappeared into the bedroom, reemerging seconds later with his bags fully packed.

She placed them beside the door, "It's everything. Bye, Troy."

He didn't care that he had spent nearly all of his savings flying back and forth from New Mexico to New York, because as soon as he saw her face he knew it was all worth it.

She gave him a weak smile and lovingly brushed her fingertips against his tired face, "How did it go, Wildcat?"

"Just like you think," Troy sat on the couch, Gabriella cuddling into his lap, "It went horrible. She knew what was happening."

"She wasn't dumb, Troy, but I am sorry it went so badly," Gabriella kissed his neck.

"She even had my bags packed, Brie. I felt so awful. She cried. I broke her heart."

Gabriella rubbed his back, "You okay?" her voice was sweet and gentle, that honey sound he loved.

"I'm fine, baby," he reassured. "I have you don't I?"

She nodded happily, "Always."


End file.
